The present invention relates to a package.
The present invention relates particularly to a package product for forming a package.
A disadvantage of conventional packages that are available at retail outlets, such as post offices, is that the packages are of a predetermined size and there is a limited range of different sizes. Therefore, often, an object to be packaged is considerably smaller than the package and this results in a waste in packaging material and, in some situations, damage to the object during transport.
An object of the present invention is to provide a packaging product that can be used to form a range of packages of varying shape and size.
According to the present invention there is provided a packaging product for forming a package, which packaging product comprises a planar member, with at least one surface of the planar member having a first array of parallel creases and a second array of parallel creases perpendicular to the first array of creases, which creases define cutting lines and/or fold lines for forming the sides and the end flaps of the package.
In use, in a situation where the packaging product is too large for the object to be packaged, a package for the object is formed by cutting out a section of the packaging product along creases which match the size of the object and, thereafter, folding the cut-out section along creases to form the sides and end flaps of the package.
Alternatively, in use, in a situation where the packaging product is the required size and shape to form a package for an object to be packaged, the package is formed by selectively folding the packaging product along creases to form the sides and end flaps.
It is preferred that the packaging product be quadrilateral.
It is preferred particularly that the packaging product be rectangular or square.
It is preferred that the spacing between adjacent creases in the first array of creases be 10-30 mm.
It is preferred that the spacing between adjacent creases in the second array of creases be 10-30 mm.
In one embodiment it is preferred that the first and second arrays of creases form a square pattern which defines a plurality of square panels.
In another embodiment it is preferred that the first and second arrays of creases form a rectangular pattern which defines a plurality of rectangular panels.
It is preferred that the planar member be a laminate of a face sheet and a single face corrugated member.
It is preferred particularly that the face sheet be a carton board or a heavy paper material.
It is preferred that the single face corrugated member comprise a laminate of a backing sheet and a corrugated sheet.
It is preferred that the creases be formed in one surface only of the planar member. In use, this surface forms the internal surface of a package.
It is preferred particularly that the creases be formed in the single face corrugated member.
According to the present invention there is provided a package formed from the packaging product described in the above paragraphs.